elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Atar
|Base ID = }} Atar is a Nord mercenary found within Sanuarach Mine in the town of Karthwasten. According to dialogue, he was hired by the Silver-Blood Family, and is stationed at Karthwasten when the Dragonborn first arrives there. Interactions Sanuarach Mine Atar is found arguing with Ainethach, who refuses to sell Sanuarach Mine to the Silver-Blood family. Atar claims that the Silver-Bloods so "generously" wanted to protect the mine from the Forsworn and, in this generosity, want Ainethach to sell it to them in order to pay for their services. If the Dragonborn talks with Ainethach first, Atar will be inside the mine. He can be asked to leave, or the Dragonborn can tell him that he or she can convince Ainethach to sell the mine. He will normally appear at the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth after the dispute is solved (assuming he was not killed). However, he may not appear if Kolskeggr Mine has not been cleared yet, since his journey will be interrupted by the Forsworn there. Dialogue Sanuarach Mine "The mine is closed. Get lost." :Why have you shut down the mine? "Forsworn attacked a while back. Jarl had no men to spare, so the Silver-Bloods generously offered to send us to clean things up. We just want that old native to hand over his land in payment for our services. Then we'll leave, and everyone can get back to work." ::I could convince Ainethach to sell. "Do that and I'll make sure you get a cut." ::Good luck with that. "Right." :::Who are the Silver-Bloods? "You haven't heard of the Silver-Blood family? They're the most important people in the Reach. They practically own the city of Markarth. And we're here on their coin." :Who's in charge here? "I'm not from here. I'm a sellsword. These are my men." (If Ainethach is convinced to sell his mine) Ainethach won't be a problem anymore. "Good work. Here's your cut. I guess this finishes up our contract with the Silver-Bloods, so we'll be heading out." (If chosen to aid Ainethach) "I've been sent by Silver-Bloods to keep this mine "safe."" :I want you and your men to leave. "Helping out Ainethach, huh? Give me a reason not to plunge a dagger in your chest." ::This whole town wants you out. Leave. (Persuade) ::*''"Dealing with a mob wouldn't be good for my coin purse. Fine. We're leaving."'' (Success) ::*''"Let's see them make us."'' (Failure) ::You'll listen to gold, I take it? (Gold) ::*''"That I will, stranger. This is more than the Silver-Bloods are paying us. We'll clear out."'' (Success) ::*''"Don't think I'm being paid already? Get lost."'' (Failure) ::I think I'll just kill you. (Attack) "I thought today was going to be boring." :::I think I'll just kill you. (Intimidate) "Whoa. Wait a second. I was just kidding. We'll leave. We'll leave!" ::On second thought, I'll be leaving. "Milk drinker." Conversations Ainethach Ainethach: "I want you sellswords out of my mine." Atar: "Watch your tongue, native. We'll leave when we're sure there are no Forsworn here." Ainethach: "Oh, and when would that be, I wonder? When I sell my land to the Silver-Bloods?" Atar: "The Silver-Bloods have made you a very generous offer for this pile of dirt. I suggest you take it." Quotes *''"Our business is done here."'' ―After convincing Ainethach to sell the mine Trivia *If is installed, he might wear a full set of Nordic Carved Armor. *If Ainethach dies before "Sanuarach Mine" is started, Atar and his men will simply leave, stating that their work is done. Bugs *If "Sanuarach Mine" is started, Atar will sometimes become hostile, even if non-aggressive spells are used on him. Appearances * de:Atar es:Atar pl:Atar ru:Атар (Картвастен) uk:Атар (найманець) Category:Skyrim: Karthwasten Characters Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters